residentevilstarringjacobcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella Corporation
The Umbrella Corporation (officially named Umbrella Chemical Inc.) was a mega corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods. A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a private militia. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations. They used a variety of vehicles, including HUMVEEs. Complementing this security force was an air wing, which maintained a fleet of AV-8B Harrier jump jets, UH-60 Blackhawks, C-130 Hercules water-landing capable cargo planes, CH-53 Sea Stallion cargo helicopters for transporting prisoners and Hughes H-6 "Little Bird" attack helicopters. The corporation utilized these resources in order to secure and protect its assets, as well as its high profile employees. It is thought that there are three main divisions of Umbrella: White Umbrella, Red Umbrella, and Blue Umbrella. These are also the colours used for the walkways to the three different sections of William Birkin's Lab. http:// http:// The Umbrella Corporation was founded by Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, a man descended from the British Royal Family, in the 1960s. Two other people were prominently involved in the conception of Umbrella, Dr. James Marcus and Sir Edward Ashford, although it is apparent that Spencer was the driving force behind the formation of the company as Marcus and Ashford were far more interested in the potential uses of the newly-discovered Progenitor Virus. When Ashford died in 1968, Spencer was able to largely sideline Marcus at the Raccoon City facilities while he maintained control over the company for the next thirty years. Spencer would eventually grow distrustful of Marcus, worried that his research would allow the scientist to eventually supplant him as Umbrella's CEO.Lord Spencer arranged for the assassination of Dr. Marcus, a task that was duly carried out by two of Marcus' most brilliant and ambitious assistants, William Birkin and Albert Wesker. Birkin would subsequently take over all of Marcus' research, including the studies on the Progenitor Virus and his achievement in the creation of T. Ten years later, Marcus was completely restored by the Queen Leech (see James Marcus for more information regarding this event). Marcus would exact his revenge on Spencer and Umbrella by releasing the T-virus into the Arklay Research Facility's water supply, turning the facility personnel into zombies and leaving the laboratory and mansion in complete chaos, allowing for the team's extremely dangerous research specimens to escape into the surrounding area. Birkin and Wesker used this as a diversion for their own plans to leave Umbrella, taking their research with them. Wesker, having formed Raccoon City's elite S.T.A.R.S. unit two years previous, would develop a plan to lure the team to the Spencer Mansion to obtain battle data from the conflict that would surely follow. Spencer Mansion had been constructed above the actual laboratory to conceal it from negative interests such as the government and local populace, and was now crawling with infected researchers and experiments wandering its halls. Although the Tyrant was deployed, resulting in unforeseen side-effects for Wesker, both the laboratory and the rampaging Tyrant were destroyed by S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team before making its escape back to Raccoon City with a single Bravo Team survivor. Wesker was forced to go into hiding for a number of months, using his operative Ada Wong to carry out his objectives, including the recovery of Birkin's ultimate creation, the G-virus. Several months after the Arklay incident, William Birkin finally perfected the viral strain that he'd been toiling to achieve since obtaining Marcus' research so many years earlier, the G-virus. Birkin planned to use the virus to force the Umbrella Corporation into allowing him onto their executive board, but then changed his plans when he found that selling it directly to the U.S. Government would prove far more profitable. Umbrella deployed its elite U.S.S. team (a para-military black-operations unit created for Umbrella's most clandestine purposes) led by HUNK in a desperate bid to stop Birkin from handing over his ultimate creation. Although Birkin was mortally wounded in the ensuing conflict, and the G-virus was successfully recovered by HUNK's team, he was able to inject the G-virus into his own body and devastate most of the team before it could make its escape. This event would be indirectly responsible for unleashing the T-virus on Raccoon City. HUNK Recovered a sample of the virus,extracted and gave it to umbrella. While the Arklay incident had been relatively isolated and concealed from the public, and Umbrella's control over key government and law enforcement personnel had ensured that any record of what had occurred could be safely swept into obscurity, they were now faced with an entire city infected with the T-virus and a trail leading directly back to the Umbrella Corporation. This would prove exceedingly difficult, even for Umbrella, to make simply disappear. http:// Umbrella's fortunes failed to improve in the time shortly after the Raccoon City incident. But with a barrage of mysterious witness disappearances and Umbrella-planted witnesses, all blame for the incident was carefully shifted to the US Government. The U.S. Government was forced to take extreme measures to ensure the spread of the t-virus was stopped for good. Mission Code XX was approved for immediate deployment, and Raccoon City was annihilated via an air-to-surface surgical missile strike. After escaping to the city limits with the U.S.S. member Rodriguez and her fellow Umbrella researcher Linda, Yoko Suzuki's amnesia finally lifted, and all of the evil deeds she had witnessed and helped Umbrella keep secret came flooding back. With her newly regained memories, Yoko decided it was time the world was told the truth, and that doing so would start her down a better path. Linda and Yoko were brought forward as key witnesses to Umbrella's atrocities in the Supreme Court, and all was made known. On Sheena Island, undercover investigator, Ark Thompson, operating on behalf of Leon S. Kennedy, succeeded in destroying Umbrella's Tyrant production plant after Umbrella's senior executive assigned to the island unleashed the t-virus on its citizens. Shortly afterwards, when Claire Redfield broke into Umbrella's Paris facilities in search of her brother, she was captured and sent to Umbrella's illegal prison camp on Rockfort Island. While there, she witnessed Albert Wesker attack the island in search of the T-Veronica virus, another relative of the now infamous t-virus. Escaping the island, she found herself trapped at the South Pole Facility, where Edward Ashford's granddaughter, Alexia Ashford, awoke from a self-induced coma with a desire to establish a new order. With the destruction of Sheena Island, Rockfort Island and the South Pole Facility, most of Umbrella's illegitimate operations had been shut down. This, combined with the loss of so many of Umbrella's research and security personnel throughout each of the disastrous incidents, left Umbrella with little chance of reforming said operations or regaining the years of research lost thus far. The final blow to the company would come in February of 2003, when a private anti biohazard military force was sent to the Caucasus in the Russian Federation in response to rumors of a new B.O.W being developed by Umbrella. Leading the attack were Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, who eventually reached the Russian facility's underground chamber, where they fought Umbrella's final weapon, T-A.L.O.S., after it was dispatched by Sergei Vladimir. At the same time, Wesker managed to infiltrate the facility a few hours before Chris and Jill's arrival, and had one final encounter with Sergei, who then mutated into a new, virus-infected monster. While Chris and Jill destroyed T-A.L.O.S., Wesker managed to extract all data from Umbrella's Red Queen supercomputer, while also erasing any of the memory left within the computer itself, in order to use it against Spencer, thus bringing Umbrella to its knees. Umbrella was finally found guilty soon after the Umbrella Russia incident, after an anonymous tip-off by Albert Wesker, using the data he had extracted. The U.S. Government suspended Umbrella's market trading license pending further investigation into their business practices. While this investigation must have already provided Umbrella with severe financial problems, a worldwide manhunt for surviving founder Ozwell E. Spencer practically sealed the organization's fate. With trading suspended, Umbrella's shares quickly collapsed, and the company was virtually bankrupt. Umbrella became largely fragmented, with power struggles between senior executives becoming a constant occurrence. The U.S. STRATCOM was mainly involved in clean-up operations, such as the theft of the T-G virus by former Umbrella executive in R&D, Morpheus D. Duvall, and his plans to create a new order based around his obsessive ideals of 'beauty'. By the early 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation's bankruptcy was absolute, and the U.S. government had completed the process of fully dismantling the remnants of the organization. However, in Resident Evil 4, it was revealed that Albert Wesker's grand scheme involves the resurrection of the Umbrella Corporation. Even with the corporation shut down, a vast amount of technology developed by the was pilfered and scattered across the globe. Among this Umbrella technology were satellites, artificial intelligences, and energy weaponry. Wesker is, however, seen in RE4 as controlling an Umbrella-owned satellite, and retrieving the data contained within the Red Queen in RE:UC. This poses the possibility he has seized all of Umbrella's technology, assets and intelligence data for his own organization. http:// Almost a year after Resident Evil 4 and umbrella’s T-virus was used in a bioterrorism attack on Harvardville Airport, resulting in a mass infection of the entire terminal. However this time it was caused by a company known as Wilpharma, one of its key employees Frederic Downing, had stolen both the T and G virus samples from his previous employer Umbrella, and fled Raccoon City. Umbrella’s other monstrosity, the G-virus was also used in the same outbreak, and was injected into the body of Curtis Miller. Curtis wanted the information about the raccoon city outbreak released, so everyone who had wronged him and his deceased family would be arrested, unknown to him Fredrick downing was using him to collect g-virus combat data for a buyer wanting the T and G-virus’s. However the conspiracy was uncovered by the efforts of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield and the S.R.T, during the deadly outbreak. Due to Umbrella's use of medicines developed by other pharmaceutical companies, the Global Pharmaceutical Organization worked to prevent further harm from being done to the names of innocent pharmaceutical organizations, and to prevent the further distribution of B.O.W's, by forming the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or "BSAA", after Umbrella's collapse in 2003. Among the eleven founding members were none other than Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. http:// Though Umbrella was portrayed as a archetypical "evil mega corporation", similar to Weyland-Yutani from the Alien series, it was later given an elaborate backstory and presence stretching back to the turn of the century. On the other hand, the same game greatly bolstered the concept of an omnipotent corporation, introducing the company's private prison island. And while some of the zombie outbreaks seen in the Resident Evil series are caused by staggering incompetence and rogue operatives rather than overt maliciousness, Capcom has also stated that some viral outbreaks were indeed to test its effectiveness. It is also noteworthy that in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, the corporation released the Nemesis with the sole intent of tracking down and murdering all surviving S.T.A.R.S. members; and in Resident Evil 2, the T-103 Tyrant was dispatched with a similar mission (murder all credible witnesses to Umbrella's guilt and recovering the G-virus), various other T-103 tyrants where released in the city to test them against the US military. Capcom themselves appeared to realize the increasing improbability of the cliché premise (and the pitfalls of sticking to it), and thus Resident Evil 4 saw Umbrella's swift downfall, explained away in occasional sentences and not really mentioned since. However, in the "Separate Ways" sidegame featured in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii versions of Resident Evil 4, it is revealed that Umbrella is indeed alive and well under the care of Albert Wesker as apparent by the judicious use of Umbrella technology still in use. Nevertheless, examples of Umbrella's inability to control outbreaks, mostly caused from former personnel, resulting in pandemonium, include: *''Resident Evil 0, which dealt with the outbreak caused deliberately by a resurrected James Marcus in revenge for his 'death' at the hands of Umbrella. *Resident Evil, which dealt with the members of S.T.A.R.S. being used as cannon fodder to gather battle data about the performances of zombies, bio-weapons, and irregular mutants. *Resident Evil 2, ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and the Resident Evil: Outbreak series, which show what happened after an ostensibly failed attempt (the Umbrella operative HUNK eventually delivered the virus) made by Umbrella Special Forces Unit operators to recover the G-virus from William Birkin. *''Resident Evil Code: Veronica, where a special forces team working for "The Organization", along with Wesker, attack an Umbrella island, causing an Outbreak. Later, an escape plane from the same island, lands at the Antarctic Transport Terminal, causing another Outbreak. *Resident Evil: Survivor, where Vincent Goldman releases the virus to eradicate the population of Sheena Island and any evidence against his own actions. *Resident Evil: Dead Aim, where a rogue scientist, Morpheus D. Duvall, stole samples of Umbrella's prototype viruses, unleashed part of them aboard a luxury cruiser, property of Umbrella, and used several others to threaten the U.S. and China with a secret missile installation filled with viral warheads. *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Umbrella's End/Dark Legacy, where an Outbreak occurs in Umbrella's last stronghold, a research lab in the Caucasus mountain range. Coincidentally, the report of the Outbreak was sent in right as Wesker was seen on camera entering the building, suggesting he may have had involvement. http:// *According to James Marcus, the Umbrella's 'employee pledge' is stated as being ''"Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power, Power is Life". It is unknown if this is the motto for the public or if it is used purely within the company, due to its ominous sound. *In the game Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, Albert Wesker states that Umbrella's motto was "Preserving the health of the people". *In the 2002 film Resident Evil, Umbrella's slogan is "Umbrella Sheltering Your Family". *In the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Umbrella's slogan is "Our Business is Life Itself." http:// A contributing factor to Umbrella's success were their non-lethal commercial products. Such products include: *'Adravil': An apparently ibuprofen-based analgesic. May be an analog of the real drug Advil. *'Safsprin': Another of Umbrella's three main public products. Aspirin based, it can be used as treatment for various common, daily illnesses. *'Uspirim': Another Umbrella Aspirin-based product, introduced in Alyssa Ashcroft's good ending in Resident Evil: Outbreak. *'Aqua Cure': Umbrella's crowning public achievement, Aqua Cure is an ointment used on open wounds that made the company famous worldwide. It is considered to be Umbrella's primary public product and is very effective. Most likely the recurring item First Aid Spray that appears throughout the series. It is assumed that the T-virus is used on this product to re-accommodate the damaged cells, though no side-effect has been shown from this product. *'Valifin': A non-canon medication mentioned in the novelization Resident Evil: Zero Hour by S.D. Perry, Valifin is a pediatric heart medication that has a side-effect of renal failure. *'Regenerate': A non-canon product mentioned in the Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Regenerate is a skincare product that uses the T-virus to reanimate dead skin cells, making the user appear younger. *'Return': A non-canon weight pill mentioned in promotions for the second movie. This pill features the ability to burn up to 30 pounds per pill. Developed using the T-virus. It is interesting to note that according to Rebecca Chambers in the Resident Evil Remake, most of the products are "home grown in Raccoon City". It is also interesting to note that when examining herbs in Resident Evil Code: Veronica, it states that they are from Raccoon City. This suggests Umbrella grew these herbs, explaining how they ended up in an Umbrella base in Europe, and Antarctica. http:// *'Sporting Int. Magnum Custom Edition' A mix between a Desert Eagle and a Colt M1911, it uses .50AE rounds. *'Incinerator Unit' A gun that uses some parts of the Colt M4A1 Carbine and fires a long range flame. *'Semi-Automatic Anti-Tank Rifle' A large rifle used to destroy light armored vehicles. It can punch through 3cm. of reinforced steel. *'Spark Shot' A gun that fires electric shocks to control experimental animals. *'Mine Thrower' A gun with specialized darts that will detonate if something pass near them, or attach themselves to a creature. *'Elite Python' A modified version of the Colt Python made by Umbrella. *'Linear Launcher' A Shoulder-Mounted cannon that fires extremely powerful blast of plasma. . *'Charged Particle Rifle' A gun that charges particles with negative or positive shocks that can electrocute somebody or deactivate electric shields and damage electric artifacts due to the EMP emitted by it. http:// There are also a multitude of other products seen briefly throughout all of the Resident Evil games including, soft drinks, cosmetics, and glasses. http:// *List of Umbrella Employees The following link contains a list of all known Umbrella personnel. http:// http:// *'Arklay Research Facility': A research facility located in Raccoon Forest, camouflaged by a mansion designed by George Trevor for Ozwell E. Spencer. Umbrella conducted most of its T-virus experiments there, including the creation of the Tyrant. *'Umbrella Research Center': Also known as the Umbrella Corporation Management Training Facility, this building was managed by James Marcus for the purpose of training future Umbrella employees. It was officially closed down in 1978, though Marcus continued his research there until his assassination in 1988. An investigative unit was sent in 1998 to inspect the facility for reopening purposes. *'Unnamed Chicago Research Facility': The facility John, Ada Wong's deceased boyfriend, worked for before transferring to Arklay Research Facility. William Birkin used to visit this branch to conduct a monthly training seminar. *'Raccoon City Underground Laboratory': A facility established during the late 1980s for the sole purpose of William Birkin's G-virus project. It can only be entered through a cable car system within Raccoon City's sewers, and is also connected to the Management Training Facility. *'Dead Factory': A facility hidden within an abandoned factory in Raccoon City, used to chemically destroy dead and unusable specimens. Potent contributor to the release of the virus into the city. *'Raccoon City Corporate Headquarters': A large facility used to test the combat capabilities of BOWs. An experimental serum was developed there to combat the T-virus. *'Raccoon City Hospital': Umbrella maintained a small laboratory in the basement of the city hospital. This lab contained Hunters in containment tanks, as well as equipment capable of synthesizing a vaccine against the T-virus. *'Classified Research and Testing Facility': Located in the area of what used to be Raccoon City, this facility was built after the area was destroyed and gated off. Not much is known about this facility. But what is known is that Umbrella conducts testing and research there and monitors the gated area and surrounding area for any possible biohazard threats or trespassers. *'The Hive' (movie continuity Only): A semi-secret underground lab located beneath the streets of Raccoon City. This facility is noted to conduct experiments on viral weaponry. When the T-virus escapes through the air ducts a super computer (known as the Red Queen) shuts down the facility trapping anyone within. *'Umbrella Medical Facility' (movie continuity Only): A research facility located outside of Detroit. The facility is known to experiment on animals and possibly humans. 3 weeks after the T-virus outbreak in Raccoon City, Umbrella began testing a new virus on their first human subject Alice. *'Umbrella North American Research Facility' (movie continuity only): A facility in the desert, disguised as an old weather station, where the employees of Umbrella's science division took shelter in the wake of the Global T-virus Outbreak. Science division head Sam Isaacs, his second in command, Alexander Slater, and the sophisticated White Queen were all stationed here prior the Isaac's execution and subsequent mutation which claimed the lives of the entire staff. http:// *'Sheena Island': A small European island privately owned by Umbrella. It housed a community of researchers working for the company and was secretly the site of a Tyrant Plant which was mass-producing the T-103 models (Mr.Xs). *'Umbrella Medical, Paris': The headquarters of Umbrella in Europe. Claire Redfield infiltrates this facility briefly, only to be captured by its chief of security, Rodrigo Juan Raval. Christine Henri is likely the Research and Development Head Manager of this division. **'Umbrella Europe Sixth Laboratory': The facility responsible for the creation of the NE-Alpha parasitic organism that allowed the creation of Nemesis T-Type. Part of the Umbrella Europe branch in Paris. *'Rockfort Island': A solitary island which served as the site of Alfred Ashford's private residence and palace after he purchased the land and drove the villagers out. It also housed an "inescapable" prison camp, a military training facility for the Umbrella Special Forces Unit (including a lab used to create BOWs) and an airport. *'Umbrella Antarctic Facility': A facility established by Alexander Ashford for his Code: Veronica project. Later, Alexia Ashford, an offspring of the project, used the facility for her T-Veronica virus research. *'Umbrella Atlantic Facility': A waste disposal facility on an unnamed island in the Atlantic Ocean. It was to this facility that Umbrella sent some of its worst failed experiments to be disposed of, but for unknown reasons the facility shut down. It was used as a base of operations by renegade Umbrella executive Morpheus D. Duvall. *'Umbrella Russian Facility': An Umbrella facility disguised as a oil factory. It was at this facility that the T.A.L.O.S project was completed and later destroyed by Chris and Jill. The facility was also one of the locations where the Red Queen computer was held. *'Umbrella Africa Research Facility': This facility was set up in the late 1960s by Umbrella Chemical, Inc. in secrecy. Built within the underground ruins of the Ndipaya Kingdom, only high-ranking Umbrella researchers and the remaining Ndipaya knew of its existence. After it closed down in 1998, the pharmaceutical enterprise, Tricell, under the guidance of Albert Wesker, claimed the abandoned facility and began creating their own, further underground. It was here where they further developed the Progenitor virus and began work on the "Uroboros Project". http:// Umbrella owned and utilized several paramilitary units to ensure the stability of the company during their viral experimentation. http:// A squad of commandos known as Alpha team belonging to this force attempt to steal a sample of the G-Virus indirectly causing the release of the t-Virus into the city. Another squad, Delta Team, was eliminated by Leeches aboard an Umbrella-owned train. They are alluded to as a "paramilitary unit intended to counter corporate terrorism and V.I.P. abduction." U.S.S. agents are trained at the Rockfort Island facility, which s also home to a descendant of one of Umbrella's founders. One member of the Umbrella Special Forces Unit, Agent HUNK, appears first in a mini-game in Resident Evil 2, where his goal is to reach an evacuation point with a sample of the G-Virus Also it has not been confirm that more than One of the team that was send to retrieve the G-virus survived the attack. U.S.S. agents are always depicted in solid-color gray fatigues, wearing protective vests and gas masks, and are usually armed with MP5 submachine guns. http:// The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, or U.B.C.S., specializing in rescue operations during biohazard outbreaks.The U.B.C.S. is composed of "nightmen," mostly former mercenaries and war criminals, recruited by Umbrella and trained to deal with "problems caused by illegal products." Their uniform consists of tactical vests, green shirts and tan or cream-coloured slacks. They are usually armed with M4 carbines. http:// The game Resident Evil: Survivor includes a special force of shock troopers known as the Umbrella Trash Sweepers, also known as the Under Takers or Cleaners. Cleaners appear to have uniforms similar to those of Umbrella's Special Forces Unit, with Kevlar vests, gas masks, and gray BDUs (battle dress uniforms); however, they are clearly inhuman. They have unnaturally long arms, they are incapable of speech, and when they are killed, they dissolve into green ichor. According to the game, their role is to destroy all evidence of a viral outbreak, including survivors. The Brady strategy guide describes them as "robotic special forces troops" which dissolve when destroyed so as not to leave evidence of their existence. http:// The Supervisors are introduced in Resident Evil 3 and further fleshed out by documents in The Umbrella Chronicles, where they are referred as "Monitor". They are also known as "Observers" in the book Resident Evil: Archives. The Supervisors are part of an internal espionage organization within Umbrella meant to monitor suspicious activity among its own employees. Supervisors are usually placed throughout the corporation and maintain the image of normal employees in order to help them conduct their spy activities. Several Supervisors were placed among the UBCS, one of whom was Nicholai Ginovaef. Their orders range from spying on fellow employees and destroying evidence to cleanup operations, including assassinations if required. http:// http:// In the 2002 film Resident Evil, Umbrella is one of the world's leading pharmaceutical companies. It is also one of several leading suppliers of the viral weaponry to the United States Army. Unknown to Umbrella's employee's, profits are generated by sales of the Tyrant virus and conduction of genetic research and modification. During the 2002 viral outbreak in one of Umbrella's secret underground laboratory in Raccoon City known as The Hive, the Red Queen (the artificial intelligence used for the Hive's security) sealed off the complex and went homicidal by gassing everyone in the complex with Halon 1211, drowning some of the employees, and even beheading a woman using elevator doors. When Umbrella received the news, they sent a division of special operatives to investigate the facility. When the operatives failed to respond, Umbrella began quarantine procedures around the one of two emergency entrances into facility (Spencer estate). When two survivors Alice and Matt Addison emerged from the mansion, both were seized and taken into Raccoon City Hospital to under go blood tests and analysis. Matt Addison was taken away by William Birkin and placed into the Nemesis program. Umbrella began preparations in sending a specialized team to re-open the facility. http:// In the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse, Umbrella is shown as Megacorp that runs the majority of Raccoon City. Upon sending a team to re-open The Hive, Umbrella scientists accessed entry into the facility via the city's emergency entrance. When managing to gain entrance, the scientists were attacked by zombies. When Umbrella officials in Raccoon City heard of the incident, they arranged an evacuation plan to escort out important scientists and employees. One of several families that are arranged to be evacuated are the Ashford's. Dr. Charles Ashford is one of Umbrella's highest priority scientists that worked in the development process of the T-virus. Once the T-virus had reached the city gates the Umbrella Corporation sealed all exits out of the city, to contain the virus. http:// Umbrella lost control of the T-virus. The infection quickly swept across the planet and the company was forced to relocate the various underground facilities. Its board of directors was still able to meet, led by chairman Albert Wesker, via hologram. Their North American facility was destroyed by the mutated Sam Isaacs, and Alice (backed up by an army of clones) informed Wesker that she was coming for him next. AdEngine.displaySlotIfAd("LEFT_SPOTLIGHT_1");/**/ try { _qoptions = { qacct: 'p-8bG6eLqkH6Avk' }; _qoptions.labels = Athena.getPageVar('hub'); for (var i = 0; i < ProviderValues.list.length; i++){ _qoptions.labels += ',' + Athena.getPageVar('hub') + '.' + ProviderValues.listi.value; } } catch (e){ // Fall back to old way. _qacct="p-8bG6eLqkH6Avk"; } /**/quantserve();if (window.runOnloadHook) runOnloadHook();/**/document.write("<img src=\"http://wikia-ads.wikia.com/onedot.php?c=1249&u=1470030&a=1701&n=0"+((typeof document.referrer != "undefined") ? "&r="+escape(document.referrer) : "")+"&cb="+(new Date).valueOf()+"\" width=\"1\" height=\"1\" border=\"0\" alt=\"\" />");/**/